Donald Trump (SNL)
Donald Trump is an ongoing parody of President Donald Trump on the political comedy series Saturday Night Live. The real-life Donald Trump expressed annoyance in response to their recurring skits. He pointed out that they exaggerate his mannerisms to a comedic effect. Despite this, this portrayal of Donald Trump has received acclaim. Donald Trump is portrayed by Alec Baldwin, who won a Critics' Choice Award for the role in 2016. Personality This incarnation of Donald Trump appears to be very hypocritical, as he describes Hillary in ways that describe himself, saying that he doesn't like her because "her face is all orange, except around the eyes." Although, his personality shifts in each episode. In some, he appears to want Hillary in jail, but in a later one, he said she was innocent of all crimes because he didn't want to take the time out of his day to prosecute her, implying that he is very lazy. Donald Trump is also appears to be culturally insensitive, best seen during his interview with "Lester Holt" in which he forgot Holt's name and called him random black people, such as "O.J.", Denzel, etc. He also appears to be somewhat manipulative, despite his low intelligence, as he was able to easily convince "Sean Spicer" that he wasn't going to replace him with "Sarah Huckabee Sanders," before molesting him. He also enjoys spending his free time tweeting, stalking Hillary Clinton, and making prank phone-calls, implying he is very child-like and mischievous. Donald Trump's inconsiderate behavior towards people significantly stems from his cowardice. In the sketch "Donald Trump vs. Hillary Clinton Debate Cold Open", he talked for 2 minutes gloating about himself but Lester Holt called him back stating this is a 90-minute debate. In response, Trump lies his microphone is broken and accuses Hillary and Obama of breaking it. In "Oval Office Cold Open", when Steve Bannon eggs Trump to call Zimbabwe and bully their president Mugabe by intimidating him, Mugabe threatens to rip out Trump's spine, decapitate him and use his skull for a cup. Rather than Trump retaliate by threatening to call in the U.S. military to strike Mugabe down, Trump just silently panics mouth agape. In "Alien Attack Cold Open", when aliens were attacking the earth and easily, quickly stealing earth away from the humans Trump did nothing about it and just kept gloating that he's President. Of course then the aliens arrive right aside Trump and the aliens' commander orders he "meet" the humans' leader. Trump declares that his Army general is the President. Villainous Acts This version of Donald Trump commits numerous villainous acts in the sitcom that include (but are not limited to): *Keeping Kellyanne Conway locked in a crypt underneath the White House. *Telling Sean Spicer and Sarah Huckabee Sanders to lie to the press. *Molesting Sean Spicer. *Secretly allowing Steve Bannon to run the White House. *Prank-calling Australia, Mexico, Germany, and Zimbabwe to bully their respective leaders. *Trying to scam Mexico into giving their credit card number to him so they can pay for his wall. *Using Vladimir Putin's help to cheat in the election. Gallery Images DonaldTweet.gif|"Donald Trump" and "Kellyanne Conway" tweeting during the security briefing SaturdayNightLive.jpg|"Donald Trump" and his administration Videos Donald Trump vs. Hillary Clinton Town Hall Debate Cold Open - SNL|Trump Vs. Clinton Hallelujah Cold Open - SNL|Hallelujah Cold Open HillaryClinton. Hillary Clinton Debate Cold Open - SNL|Trump Vs. Hillary #2 Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dimwits Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Rapists Category:Comic Relief Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Homicidal Category:Blackmailers Category:Terrorists Category:Wealthy Category:Mongers Category:Jingoist Category:Stalkers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Successful Category:Xenophobes Category:Abusers Category:Adulterers Category:Rivals Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Misogynists Category:Hypocrites Category:Fictionalized Category:Protagonists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Incompetent Category:Social Darwinists Category:Oppressors Category:Polluters Category:Cataclysm Category:Power Hungry Category:Mutilators Category:Hegemony Category:Ensemble Category:Strategic Category:Extravagant Category:Control Freaks Category:Con Artists Category:Propagandists Category:Businessmen Category:Karma Houdini Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fanatics Category:Archenemy Category:Spouses Category:Nemesis Category:Warlords Category:Fascists Category:Adaptational Villainy